


But close ain't close enough

by mhunter10



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, Philkas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: a short continuation of the barn scene with the fbi phoneWith the phone out of sight and out of mind, Lukas focuses on Philip for a few more blissfully arousing moments before reality kicks in again





	

**Author's Note:**

> lukas likes dicks!

Lukas tries to push the phone out of his mind as far as he threw it. Maybe it wasn’t smart to toss it into the hay when there was a man actively out to murder him, but there was a Philip currently under him and he could actually do something about that.

Philip grips him tighter at his waist just where his boxers peek out of his jeans. His thumbs caress the skin there, as he smiles knowingly against his lips. Lukas smiles back, laughing into his mouth at the tickling sensation. Then Philip’s fingers move to his neck and slowly down his spine, and Lukas can’t help but get closer. He presses his weight into Philip wanting to feel him and the sweet friction of his jeans. He doesn’t know what he’s more afraid of, dying or how bad he wants to do this without all the layers between them. He thinks about it a lot; more and more lately. It pops into his head when Philip just looks at him and smiles, but also when they’re like this…alone and kissing and scared and horny.

They’re so close together now, Lukas can feel Philip hard against him. His hands are still touching him all over, and he can’t remember the last time they came up for air. It’s good but not enough. Lukas slides the hand he had on Philip’s face between them. He cups himself, wanting to ease the strain but also because he needs more. Philip bites at his neck and gasps when Lukas turns his hand to grope him. Philip’s hips buck into the hesitant pressure, making Lukas more confident. He pants into his neck and let’s himself feel the outline and size and heat of Philip. It takes his mind off of the eagle eye device a few feet away, and puts it onto wondering what it’s like in the flesh. Couple it with the way Philip is looking up at him with hooded eyes and swollen lips, and he thinks he could explode.

Instead he hears what sounds like his dad’s old truck and he panics, pulling his hand away and wishing he hadn’t heard the small whine in Philip’s question.

He gets them up, brushing sawdust and hay from Philip’s hair and back. He kisses his neck before moving away to pick up the FBI phone.


End file.
